New Beginnings
by darkdragon54
Summary: Wild Force is Back
1. the beginning

Basic Summary: I am the great warrior know as King Azusa I am the new protector of the Animarium and I have once again seen an increase in org activity on Earth so I am going to once again revive the Wild Zords to aid the rangers in there battle against the orgs to save our planet.

Chapter 1 

Hey guy's what's up long time no see! (Cole)

The rangers were getting together for their anniversary of the defeat of Master org even Merrick Sheila, and Kite were there, they had been celebrating and also mourning the loss of their Powers and Wild Zords. (Which Master org 2 and half years ago had destroyed).

Yes Cole it has been a long time. (Merrick)

Cole I'm glad to see you could make it. (Alyssa)

They had gathered together at the wreckage of the Animarium (home of the Wild Zords)

Hey Max long time since I've seen you hows Gwen doing? (Danny)

Heh! Just like the Kid to be late as usual! (Taylor) 

Taylor c'mon he's not a kid anymore he's married! (Danny) 

Oh I'm just teasing you Max don't take it too hard it's just I liked seeing you get all upset over the fact that I always called you a kid. (Taylor)

All right Guys Lets get going with the party! (Cole)

Just then Lightning struck overhead and hit a Nearby Tree, and just as the 8 people thought they were going to be crushed a Familiar arm reached down and grabbed the tree it then hurled it toward a nearby hill. As the humans looked up they saw a familiar site.

Uh no way it can't be! (Merrick) 

But I thought! (Max) 

It is him! Gorilla your back! (Cole)

Just then the rangers heard what sounded like a Lion roaring out in the distance as the Gorilla Zord lifted them up they saw all there favorite faces besides friends and family. It was the Wild Zords Every Zord was there including the Falcon and Deer.

Awesome guys there back… Huh! (Cole)

As Cole looked down he saw several Animal crystals in his hands the Gorilla, Falcon, Lion were back in his possession. Same with Bison, Rhino, and Armadillo for Danny. Alyssa had her elephant, Deer, and Tiger back in her possession. Taylor had her Eagle, Polar Bear and Black Bear Back. Max Had his Giraffe, and Shark back the Wild Zords were back.

But guys how can this be possible! (Sheila)

Yeah I thought the Wild Zords had been destroyed. (Merrick)

Just then Merrick noticed a glow from his pocket too, in it were the Hammerhead, Alligator, and Wolf Crystals.

Whoa Guys we've got our Growl Phones back! (Danny)

No way I've got my Lunar Caller Back too! (Merrick) 

Someone please explain to me how the Wild Zords came back here. (Sheila)

I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING FOR YOU PRINCESS SHEILA! (Azusa)

End of chapter one…

Chapter 2 coming soon…


	2. New friends New enemies

New beginnings

Chapter 2

RANGERS, PRINCESS SHEILA I CAN EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU IF YOU JUST LISTEN FOR A MINUTE OR TWO.

(Azusa) 

Guys i think we'd better listen to him i can tell he's telling the truth. (Cole)

Go ahead there buddy (Danny)

VERY WELL THEN I HAVE REVIVED THE WILD ZORDS AND GIVEN YOU YOUR POWERS BACK IN ORDER TO STOP THE NEWEST THREAT THAT IS ON ITS WAY TOWARDS EARTH. (azusa)

Well what is it? (Taylor)

THE CREATURES NAME IS MAGNUM ORG HE IS MUCH, MUCH DEADLIER THEN MASTER ORG AND COULD DESTROY THIS PLANET IF HE CHOSE TOO NOT EVEN THE ISIS MEGAZORD AT ITS STRONGEST COULD STOP IT. (Azusa)

So what your saying is were all gonna die? (Cole)

NO I DO NOT MEAN THAT, WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS I AM ADDING A NEW MEMBER TO YOUR TEAM! (Azusa)

(Together) WHAT!

HIS NAME IS KEVIN AND HE WILL BE TAKING ON THE POWERS OF THE SOLAR DRAGON RANGER. A VERY POWERFUL ALLY HE WIL BE BUT BE WARNED IF HE SHOULD TURN AGAINST YOU THEN NOTHING CAN STOP HIM. (Azusa)

So when does this Kevin get here? (Max)

RIGHT ABOUT NOW! (Azusa)

as he said it a great bright light hit the Animarium and sent the rangers to the ground as they looked closer they saw what appeared to be a man in a bright orang and black colored suit. he had a sabre at his side which could contain animal crystals, he had an outfit similar to merricks and coles but with different characteristics of both combined, he had what appeared to be a buckle which contained the one wild zord. He then spoke...

Hello rangers as you know my name is Kevin and I am the Solar Dragon Ranger, and as you know i am here to help you fight against magnum org i know this much hes going to be here in a few days. (Kevin)

RANGERS I LEAVE YOU NOW BUT WITH THIS PARTING GIFT FOR YOU KEVIN. HERE ARE THE MYSTIC CRYSTALS FOR THE MYSTIC WILD ZORDS, THE CYCLOPS, UNICORN, AND DRAGON. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO MY SON... (Azusa)

Right Father... (Kevin)

Azusa parts and leaves the 7 rangers to contemplate what there plan of attack will be. as they were standing there with zen-aku and the princess, they decide to part for the day and leave Zen-aku and Merrick to protect to princess from any harm.

later that night...

Hey Zen-aku want to play a game of cards or something? (Merrick)

No thanks i would like to concentrate on protecting the Princess. ( Zen-Aku)

Well alright then i guess wait a second whats THAT! (Merrick)

as merrick,the princess and zen-aku looked to the side they saw what looked like a person heading towards them as soon as Zen- aku got to his feet he charged forward not waiting for merrick to ready himself.

Wait Zen-Aku! (Merrick)

but Zen- just drew his crescent blade and began fighting with whoever it was that was on the animarium.

WILD ACCESS, HIYAH! ( Merrick)

merrick morphed and joined the fight after a few blows with this guy they realized they were dealing with something stronger then any org.

Who are you? (Zen-Aku)

Hmph none of your business you pathetic dog. (Unknown)

I'll destroy you for that! ( Zen-Aku)

but just after saying it he turned artound and threw a strike at the intruder and he easily deflected it and struck down zen-aku in a single blow.

Leave now before i call my friends! (Merrick)

Go ahead and call i was just testing you! (Unknown)

End of chapter 2...

Chpter 3 coming soon...


	3. Battle won Friend Lost

Wild Force

Chapter 3

In our Previuos chapter the mysterious warrior has appeared before the rangers and warned them of and impending doom on there planet and has offered to help by adding a new ranger to the team, but afterwards Merrick and Zen-aku were attacked by an intruder on the Animarium, who was the mysterious intruder maybe the rangers will find out today, in chapter 3 of New Beginnings.

Guys this is too wierd i mean he left without a trace of him even being here. (Cole)

Guys hows Zen-aku is he doing okay? (Merrick)

Yeah he's pretty banged up though he took a pretty big asttack head on. (Alyssa)

jus then Kevin walked in not morphed and for the first time he spoke to the rangers and his first words were.

Rangers he's here! (Kevin)

The rangers all looked at the pond and then a giant splash went erupting out of it.

Oh boy yeah guys i think this is gonna be fun! (Merrick)

I'm... going...with...you..! (Zen-aku)

Zen-aku had the strength to get out of bed but he didnt have the strength to move much farther then from where he was standing. as he was falling Cole and Merrick caught him and layed him back down in his bed so that he could recover.

Rangers Lets GO! (Kevin) kevin said etting a little pissed.

The 7 rangers left for the area that Kevin said the Magnum Org would be arriving in.

So Kev how long you been a ranger? (Max)

Longer then you! ( Kevin)

Whoa whats this guys deal Danny you know whats going on here this guys is a jerk! (Max)

As the rangers arrived at the construction they saw a large amout of putrids and what appeared to be a statue began to shake violently.As the statue exploded in a heap of smoke the rangers saw a man leap out of the rubble (or at least they,for a split second they thought it was a man)and the rangers looked on as the strangers landed near them and looked up to reveal a similar body to that of Master org's final form.

HE-he-he-he so you are the Wild force rangers who are going to try and stand in my way of destroying this planet and avenging my brother who you destroyed! (Magnum org)

Guys lets do it then! (Cole)

(Together) WILD ACCESS!, Hiya!

The rangers morphed and attacked the putrids. as they were battling they noticed that more then one org had come out of the shell that what lying on the ground less then 40 ft from where danny and max were fighting.

HAHAHAHAHAHAH now you face one of my greatest orgs, asuzcai my great org GROWWWWW! (Magnum Org)

Just then one of the orgs that had crawlin out of the shell grew to over 50 feet tall.but as soon as Kevin saw this he whipped out his sabre threw in the 3 animal crystals and called out.

Mystic wild zords Decend... (Kevin)

as the music sounded out from the sabre 3 animal crystals awoke from there deep slumber for another chance at battling orgs, in the mountains the cyclops zord awoke and took it's place. in the fields the unicorn zord awoke and began its decent. and the last zord to awaken was the Dragon zord in the hills and began its decent. the 3 zords began to run together and then as the rangers looked on, the 3 wild zords began to combine.

Wild Zords combine! (Kevin)

the Zords combined to create the solar drive Megazord, a very powerful megazord much stronger then the isis megazord.it began to attack the org name azuscai and then as it came closer to destroying the magnum org called out.

Azuscai power up now! (Magnum org)

Azuscai then went a blood red and attacked the Solar drive megazord, it began to push back the solar drive when cole called out.

Falcon summoner, wild zord decend! (Cole)

The falcon zord decended from the volcano where it resided and blasted Azuscai, as kevin looked on he called down to cole.

Cole combine the falcon and the solar drive megazord NOW! (Kevin)

Falcon Combine! (Cole)

The falcon zord combined with the solar drive megazord to create the solar falcon megazord a more powerfully defensive megazord against the org.

Lets do it Kev! (Cole)

The others were still fighting the putrids and such when cole and Kevin charged forward and both called out.

Solar falcon strike! (Both)

The solar falcon megazord charged up and then let loose a falcon stare and followed up by hitting azuscai with a dragon slash (from his dragon sabre) and Azuscai was hit dead on and then fell in an explosive rain of sparks and fire and whatever else orgs are made of.

Yeahhhh! (Taylor)

We did it! (Danny)

the 7 rangers then stood before the army of putrids and stood tall and proud, forcing the magnum org to retreat from battle.All teh quantum org had to say was this...

You may have defeated Azuscai but i have many more orgs to do battle with you in the near future and when my cweremony is complete you will bow before me.

and just like that the quantum org and his army of orgs and putrids dissapeared from the battle site. and the 6 rangers all hi-fived and then they noticed that Kevin had left for the Animarium. the others all just powered down and followed him back.

Princess shayla we did it we defeated Azuscai! (Merrick)

Merrick...help...please...they...took...her...y..o...u...have...to..get...h.er...back (Zen-aku)

Who took her please Zen-aku who took the Princess! (Merrick)

...it..was...the...man...from...last...night..! (ZEn-Aku)

No it can't be! (Merrick)

Zen-aku had been even worsly wounded then he had been the night before and he used everything telling the rangers who had taken the princess, afterwards he went unconscious.

Guys we have to find the Princess! (Merrick)

I think I might know where to look for her first! (Kevin)

Guys wait a second Kite! (Cole)

Kite was dead over near the pond having been on the strain of all the evil finally got to him.

it's not pretty at all. (Cole)

I'm sorry animus i'm sorry again that i let you die! (Merrick)

Merrick it's not your fault! (Taylor)

Guys Lets go find the princess NOW! (Kevin)

and the rangers left after giving Kite (animus) a proper burial, then the rangers left to find Princess Shayla.

end of chapter 3

chapter 4 coming soon...


End file.
